


О влечении к солнечному свету

by Souris__rousse



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea
Genre: Dark, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: Что чувствуют рыбы, когда плывут на обед к рыбе-удильщику





	

Влечение к свету приходит исподволь, как лихорадка.  
Тьма вокруг изначальна и вечна. Прокладываешь ли ты путь во мраке морря или ступаешь на берег — тьма была там всегда. Фонарь разгонит её, но ненадолго.  
Во тьме ждут кошмары и шепчущие голоса. Как не прислушивайся, их бормотание нечленораздельно, а отдельные слова только больше пугают.  
Дрожащие руки плохо держат штурвал.  
И вот ты привыкаешь к тьме, к её нежным и опасным объятьям. Ты посмеиваешься над жителями зеркального города, которые боятся, будто душу может украсть тень. В этом смысле обезьяны, как показывает практика, гораздо опаснее. Ещё они боятся спать — и в этом ты их понимаешь. Сны в подземном мире слишком близки к реальности. Это не пустые грёзы и воспоминания, тебе ли не знать. Одному из твоих помощников нужен специальный ритуал и охрана из големов, чтобы без опаски заснуть. Правда, сама ты засыпаешь при всяком удобном случае.  
Усталые руки плохо держат штурвал.

А потом ты влезаешь в ту авантюру с красным мёдом. Не стоило этого делать, но у тебя жена и ребёнок, и нужны деньги, и давно стоило обновить корабль, да и питаются морряки не воздухом.  
Подарок для короля — каково? Не то, чтобы команда тебя осуждала — в конце концов, на кораблях других капитанов творятся вещи и похуже. Всего лишь доставить подвыпившего матроса с Куманского канала на остров.  
Ты знаешь, что будет с этим беднягой. Он сойдёт с ума, потеряв все свои воспоминания. Его мозг превратится в маленькую баночку с изысканным содержимым. Когда лишаешься души, ничего особенного не чувствуешь, ты проверяла. Но это — то, что с ним произойдёт — по настоящему страшно. Смерть от клешней и щупалец какого-нибудь подводного монстра и то милосерднее.  
Король желает узнать, что такое поверхность.  
И у тебя появляется возможность понять, что в этом красном мёде такого особенного — помимо того, что в ближайшие несколько дней собственное отражение в зеркале будет вызывать отвращение.  
И ты пробуешь.  
Теперь ты знаешь и больше никогда не сможешь забыть.  
Это отравит твою душу.

Есть мир без мрака. Там не бывает темно, потому что там есть солнце. И луна. И звёзды. Они светят всегда, даже если их ненадолго закрывают тучи.  
У моря есть цвет, а над головой простирается небо.

Конечно, всё это застилают воспоминания несчастного морряка. Который хотел вернуться домой, но сгинул — как и многие до него.  
Как сгинул весь твой город.

Поэтому тяга проступает в тебе постепенно. Сначала это даже не сны, а неуловимое недовольство светом, который тебя окружает. Фонарь корабля горит слишком холодно и ярко. Огонь в камине греет, но недостаточно. Городские улицы скорее погружены в полумрак, чем освещены.  
Только тьма осталась такой же, как и была.

Потом ты, как будто невзначай, решаешь отправиться на поверхность. Почему бы не сплавать? Почему бы не увидеть всё своими глазами?  
Побольше топлива — и вперёд, сквозь сеть каналов, вслед за проводником, туда, где есть ночь, но нет первородной тьмы.  
С каждым путешествием ты всё больше осваиваешься там, наверху. Какой бы разной ни была сущность двух миров, люди везде примерно одинаковые. В одном магазинчике кофейные зёрна из-под земли начинают пользоваться спросом — так у твоих путешествий появляется хоть какой-то практический смысл. Адмиралтейству нужна информация, ты потихоньку протаскиваешь через таможню зеркальные коробочки с солнечным светом… И возить их с каждым разом всё тяжелее. Руки сами тянутся к тому, чтобы открыть их, одну за другой, и снова увидеть, снова прикоснуться к свету.  
Это смертельно опасно.  
Потому что таких, как ты, порождений мрака, солнце убивает на месте. Ты слишком долго была под землёй, тьма пропитала тебя до кончиков волос, до самой сердцевины. А что случается с тенью, когда на неё падает свет?  
Она исчезает.

И тогда приходят сны.  
Они обжигают тебя изнутри, и ты просыпаешься в поту в смятой постели, а жена с волнением кладёт тебе руку на лоб.  
— Ты горишь, — говорит она. — Я сделаю тебе чаю со льдом.  
Ты останавливаешь её, прижимаешь к себе, обнимаешь и замираешь. Она перебирает твои волосы.  
«Семья, — повторяешь ты себе, — у тебя ещё есть семья».

Потом дочка, рослая задумчивая девица, сбегает из дома. Конечно, пока ты была в плаванье. Ты сама бы никогда не отпустила её в морре. Мало ли интересных дел на берегу.  
Но, разумеется, кто устоит перед твоими историями, диковинными вещицами на стенах, перед шумом прибоя под окнами.  
Пусть издалека, но ты приглядываешь за ней. Впрочем, она справляется хорошо. В её руках мелькают странные изделия с далёких островов, а историй пока меньше, но они такие же интересные, как твои.

Солнечный свет продолжает гореть под твоими веками каждую ночь.  
Ты оставляешь свои визиты на поверхность, ты не трогаешь зеркальные коробочки, но это ничего не меняет.  
Как будто солнце выжгло свой образ на твоей роговице. Оно произносит твоё имя, оно взывает, оно ждёт.  
Твоя тоска по свету становится невыносимой.  
Однажды ты всходишь на борт своего корабля в последний раз. Рассчитываешь всех, кого можешь, из команды. Запасаешься топливом и едой. Проверяешь завещание.

С тебя хватит этой тьмы. Пора исчезнуть в солнечных лучах.


End file.
